


Demons Inside

by nellyn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellyn/pseuds/nellyn
Summary: Thoughts of a prodigy gone bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel. Gosh, if only...
> 
> My five husbands would do yard work without shirts on all day long.
> 
> And you all could visit just for the view.
> 
> Mmmm...

There are times that I need to blunt the emotions I feel. I can't imagine experiencing the full spectrum of my emotional playing field. Not that I have one. I'm supposedly void of emotion. I've burned out many eyes... Sex videos... Nude magazine spreads... God, was I completely idiotic, or what?

Those moments still call me. I hear the trumpets... And I follow. Bourbon, vodka, tequila, does it even matter what vice?

I don't care that people trust me or that they need me or that they care about me.

I'm a monster. A killer. A darkness that eats souls. That's what he'd have you believe anyway. I enjoy murdering people. I trap them. I imprison them. I want them all to suffer everything I've suffered and more.

The last guy he thought that of had a bit of a facial issue. No nose... Red skin... Skull-like appearance.

I may be a monster. I hated my father when all he could demand of me was perfection of the American order. Fuck off, Steve.

I may be a killer. Weapons I designed while drunk and high were responsible for untold deaths. Bite me, Wanda.

I may be a darkness. But the darkness that's coming is much worse. God, Bruce... Please come home.

I screwed an entire calendar of supermodels. This guy... He wants to court death. Apparently that's a thing now. And not in a metaphorical sense.

Everything they describe me as... That is what he is. So decide now. Am I with him or against him? Do I join his drive to end all life? I've not given a crap before. Do I fight him beside people who no longer care if I live or die? Again, same story.

I've heard denial is a river. I'm done playing Cleopatra. If he wants my help, he'll crawl on his knees. He tried to kill me. How does that make him different than I am? How does that make him any better? How does that make him a fucking hero?

It doesn't.

It makes him a monster. A killer. A darkness that eats souls.

All while without his precious shield.

Full circle, Steve. Buckle up, buddy.


End file.
